The Good Kind of Losing
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Jou likes Seto, but is too shy to say anything. Valentine’s Day is coming up, and Yugi thinks Seto likes Jou too! Jou doesn’t believe so he comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi is right or not…
1. Playing Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how awesome the show may be

Summary: Because of Jou's grades, a teacher has assigned Seto Kaiba to be his tutor after school to improve his grades. Jou likes Seto, but is too shy to say anything. Valentine's Day is coming up, and Yugi thinks Seto likes Jou too! Jou doesn't believe so he comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi is right or not…

* * *

**The Good Kind Of Losing**

_Playing Games

* * *

_

"Hey Kaiba!" Jou greeted him, entering his office.

Kaiba looked up for a mere second and continued to typing at his desk, not acknowledging his presence. That was fine with Jou; that's how it's always been. Every day, Jou would come in at about five o' clock (that's when his detentions were over) to get help for math. He would wait until Kaiba was satisfied with the amount of work he has done before he would help him. Jou actually enjoyed his time with Kaiba, even if it was just for tutoring.

He was rather fond of the brunette and liked him as a friend—okay, maybe more than a friend—but Kaiba would kill him three times if he ever admitted that out loud. So, he never said anything to him. Only Yugi knows, and he really doesn't think Yugi will tell Kaiba. They don't even talk to each other. Wait, no, Yugi does talk to Kaiba. It's Kaiba that never talks back.

After watching TV for about five minutes, Kaiba closed his laptop and moved to sit next to him. "All right, puppy, what do you need help on?" That was his nickname for Jou, puppy, or a dog, or anything similiar. Jou would nevertell this to anyone—especially Kaiba himself—but he liked it when he was called puppy. It seemed like a nickname only Kaiba would use, that no one else would call him.

Jou grinned. "I made an eighty-five on my last math test. The teacher says I'm really improving. Pretty soon I wouldn't need your help anymore."

"Great job. As itturns out, I do know how to teach a puppy new tricks."

Jou ignored him and continued on. "I finished all my homework in class."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Then why are you here today if you do not need my help?"

Jou shrugged. "Nothing else to do. Actually, I've been thinking about something on the way over here."

"You think? I learn something new everyday."

Jou glared and continued, "Shut up Kaiba. I've been thinking... I have a challenge for you, a game for us."

Kaiba eyed him with curiosity. "A game? Now what could you have possibly come up with that I might be interested in?"

"Basically, it's 21 Questions. I ask you twenty-one questions to try to figure out who you like. Yes or no questions. If after twenty-one questions, I guess correctly, you have to do something for _me._ If I don't, then I have do something for you," Jou explained. He had been rather curious to find out if the all mighty Seto Kaiba has a crush on someone. And if that someone was him. And if Yugi was right.

"And what makes you think that I even like someone? Liking someone is a complete waste of my time. I have other things to do."

"Well…"

* * *

-Flashback-

"You like Kaiba, don't you?"

Jou dropped his spoon. "WHAT!" he said, a little bit too loudly.

Yugi grinned triumphantly. "I was right! I knew it! It is _so_ obvious! The way you act around Kaiba and stuff… it's weird how Kaiba hasn't caught on to that yet… otherwise, he would have asked you out already…"

"No way would I ever—Wait, ask me out?"

Yugi's eyes were full of mischief. "I mean, you and Kaiba… it's _sooo _obvious that you guys like each other! Especially you, Jou, you're not exactly subtle. But I can tell Kaiba likes you."

"Yeah right. I think Yami has got you thinking crazy."

"You know I'm right!"

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Puppy, I think you need to find yourself another hobby than thinking up of these stupid games."

Jou's mind did a little light bulb. He sighed dramatically. "Fine… Maybe Yugi was right... Maybe you are too much of a coward to admit that you like someone… maybe you are scared that you might be rejected… Yeah, I think Yugi was right…"

Jou watched with amusementas Kaiba digested what he said. His eyes narrowed. "What did you just say to me?" he asked, practically hissing with anger.

_Perfect._ "Nothing, nothing at all…" _I knew that would get tohim! For once in my life I'm not stupid._

Kaiba seemed to be thinking about it for a while before he smirked. "Fine, what have got to lose? Besides, I'm almost sure that you'll not figure out."

_Ah ha!_ "So you _do _like someone!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed once again. "So what if I do? You breathe a word of this, I'll slit your throat, and don't think I won't go through with that."

Jou let out a weak laugh. "Of course not… I'm not that evil you know."

"Whatever puppy. And when I win, you'll have to do something for me."

"What makes you so sure I won't get it right?"

"Because puppies always fail once before learning."

"Grr… shut up Kaiba."

"So are you going to ask your questions now? Or shall I give you an hour to think?"

Jou decided to let that go since Kaiba was going along with his masterminded plan. Why did people think he's stupid anyway? He wasn't THAT stupid. (Emphasis on the stupid.)

"Uh… Kaiba?"

"Yes, puppy?"

"Just give me five minutes."

* * *

-TBC-

As some might already know, I am a HUGE Seto/Jou fan… they are THE best yaoi Yu-Gi-Oh couple ever… well to me anyway.

Review! I'm gonna cross my fingers and hope for at least five or six, or seven or… well at least some reviews!

-lilrubydevil-


	2. Questioning the Matters of Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I look up at the sky every night wishing that I do… well, no, I'm too busy pigging out in the kitchen.

Summary: Because of Jou's grades, a teacher has assigned Seto Kaiba to be his tutor after school to improve his grades. Jou likes Seto, but is too shy to say anything. Valentine's Day is coming up, and Yugi thinks Seto likes Jou too! Jou doesn't believe so he comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi is right or not…

* * *

**The Good Kind of Losing**

_Questioning the Matters of Your Heart

* * *

_

Five minutes turned into ten… ten turned into fifteen… pretty soon, Kaiba was back at his laptop typing again while Jou's scribbling down his questions on a piece of paper. Jou kept changing his mind rather quickly, asking REALLY specific questions. At times, he would say, "I got it!" and stand up, then scratch his head, and sit back down, furiously crossing out what he had previously written. He almost considered asking, "Is his name spelled J-O-U?" but decided it would be far too easy for Kaiba to guess his true feelings. Besides, Yugi might not be right. If Yugi wasn't right, Kaiba would forever taunt him and not let up.

After thirty minutes of Jou's version of _careful thinking_, he was ready to ask away. "Kaiba! Get over here! I got it!" he said excitedly, waving the paper, which was wrinkled and filled with many scratches. It actually looked like a dog's work. And Jou wondered why Kaiba always called him a dog.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and closed his laptop and walked gracefully over. "I'm having second thoughts about this so called 'challenge' of yours."

"Aww… come in. This will be fun! What have you got to lose?" he said with a testing voice.

"Yeah, you're right. How hard is it to beat a dog?"

"Of course I'm right! And… hey… I'm not a dog… Remember, you have to answer honestly…"

Kaiba started to smile. "A dog can never tell if their master is really giving them a treat or if it's just a bait to see if he'll come."

"Kaiba, I'm _not_ a dog. And you're weird."

Kaiba shrugged. "You're the one that thought up of this ridiculous game in your free time. I, on the other hand, actually do something productive and human like, unlike you who spend your time finding something to play."

"You're the one that agreed to my ridiculous game! Wait! Not that I'm calling my game ridiculous…"

"Even you called your game ridiculous."

"Shut up." _With Kaiba I can never win! Stupid Kaiba._ He settled with a glare and his so called "master" reached over and to pat his head and said, "Good puppy."

Jou didn't like the good puppy part that much, but he didn't mind him playing with his hair, the way he was doing so now, trying to fix his already messy hair. He was disappointed when he stopped.

Kaiba leaned back in the couch. "So what is your first question?"

"It's fairly blunt and not the best ones," he admitted. He glared when he noticed that Kaiba was going to comment. "Don't say anything or I just might clobber you." Jou looked down and he gulped. His first question was a bit…

"Are you going to say it? Or can you not read your own doggy handwriting?"

"Is it a she?"

That question was pretty easy; a yes or a no. Jou and Kaiba had a staring contest going on, with Jou thinking, _Yeah! I'm soo winning! No, my eyes are growing tired… Damn you, Kaiba, why can't you learn how to blink for once? Just because you have had years of practice does not mean I won't beat you! Yeah, what I just thought…_

"No."

"Oh."

Kaiba broke away to turn his attention to the blank TV, with unreadable emotions. Jou couldn't help wondering what he was thinking right now. "Er… okay! Next question…" _Who knew Kaiba was gay…_

"You better not tell anyone that either," Kaiba said, snarling. "If you like where your throat is right now."

"I won't! Gee, learn to chill will ya? Well, anyway, on with the questions… is he a duelist?"

Kaiba scoffed. "If you can call him a duelist."

"Hey, wha—never mind. Let's see… hold on just a second, I can't read what I wrote…"

A laugh was heard in response. "Does it have dirty paw prints on the page?"

"Enough with the dog comments already! Is he someone I talk? Like my friend?"

Kaiba scratched his chin. "I… suppose so. That's actually a hard question. Good job, puppy, you found something that puzzles your master."

"How could that be hard? You're so weird, Kaiba." _Okay, so answer yes to that one. Let's see… should I ask him that question or would it be too obvious? _"Is he a blonde?" Last Jou checked, he had blonde hair. Okay, it was _messy _blonde hair, but still.

"Yes. Pup, no offense, but I'm not impressed with your ability to think of questions here."

"Patience, Kaiba. The good ones come last!" Jou replied with a grin. "Uh… hmm… does he possess a millennium item?"

"Does he carry around one of those stupid toys you get at the one dollar stores that you and Yugi keep thinking are real? You mean those? Then no, unfortunately, he doesn't."

"Hey, millennium items are _not_ toys and hey, one dollar stores?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Sure looks like cheap plastic to me."

"You're lucky this your house."

"Like you can take me on anyway."

"Why I outta—"

"Next question? I'm growing awfully bored."

_You are so lucky that I have these questions to ask you as a distraction otherwise I would _so _kick your butt. _"A younger sibling?"

"Yes. And hurry it up here. Unlike you, puppy, I have things to do and a company to run."

"So I take forever, sue me! It's not like you can do anything about it…" _So far this all adds up to be… ugh! Who could he like! There's no way I'm letting Kaiba win this bet! Or game… or whatever! Hey… a younger sibling, a blonde and a duelist. That sounds like me…_

"Does he do well in school?"

"Hardly."

_Good bye nerds and dorks, Kaiba doesn't like you. _Jou decided to push his luck and ask a fairly stupid question.

"Does he like to eat?" _Because I sure do._

"He sure does," he answered, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "It's almost annoying, the amount he eats but it's amazing how he can still look the way he does…" his voice trailed off, and Kaiba stopped saying his thoughts out loud.

_Darn. Say some more stuff to me Kaiba! Help me out here_, Jou silently pleaded to him. After a few seconds, he gave him and just carried on with the questions.

"Is he tall? Is he loud?"

"If you were smart, mutt, you would have combined those two questions together so you'll have an extra question."

"Wah… oh, darn, you're right!"

"You sound surprised. Maybe next time. And yes to both. Not as all as me, but tall enough."

"Does he live with both parents?"

"No."

_Okay, I had asked eleven questions so far… I only have ten left so I better be careful… Dang, I should have combined those two like Kaiba said! Oh well, don't matter cause I just found a killer question that just might…_

Jou wrote something on his paper and read out loud, "Does he like you?"

Jou looked over at Kaiba from the corner of his eye. He wondered what the blue eyed CEO would say.

* * *

-TBC-

Sorry, I apologize. The questions totally suck but I cannot think at the moment. But they do get better and more interesting… I think so anyway.

Nine more questions to go! Wonder if Jou will live! Hmm…

Two more chapters!

Holy cow, thanks for 22 kick butt reviews! I didn't expect that much but… who am I to complain? I LOVE IT! Thanks soo much!

A special thank you to **unprofssina **and **the phata- that loves you**.

And to **Misura**, for it truly was amazing to know that one of my favorite authors that I admire has the time to review my stories!

-lilrubydevil-


	3. The Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I look up at the sky every night wishing that I do… well, no, I'm too busy pigging out in the kitchen.

Summary: Because of Jou's grades, a teacher has assigned Seto Kaiba to be his tutor after school to improve his grades. Jou likes Seto, but is too shy to say anything. Valentine's Day is coming up, and Yugi thinks Seto likes Jou too! Jou doesn't believe so he comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi is right or not…

* * *

**The Good Kind of Losing**

_The Moment of Truth

* * *

_

Jou could have sworn he wasn't breathing when he had asked that question. He was anxiously awaiting Kaiba's response, barely noticing the lack of oxygen needed. His eyes were focused on Kaiba's facial expressions.

Kaiba's face was one Jou never seen before. It was mixed between confusion and wishful thinking. In a way, his eyes almost looked… sad at the thought of it… or is it just a flicker of his imagination? Jou did not know. It was starting to scare him actually.

_This question is sure taking him a while…_

Kaiba sighed; not his usual sighs which were sighing because he was explaining things to a younger child such as Mokuba, but it was one of those sighs when you make when you know that the thing you want will never be yours. Jou knew. How many days he had he spent looking at Kaiba and sighing that way? Or the time he went to the ice cream parlor and wanted an ice cream sundae but only had enough money to buy a scoop in a cup?

Yeah, Jou knew how that felt.

And it wasn't a good feeling.

"No he doesn't."

His answer was short but firm. Jou could hear the regret behind those words and the amount of intensity. Course, with Kaiba, it was ten times more than other, regular people.

Maybe Jou was hallucinating, but he could have sworn that Kaiba looked slightly—just slightly, not a whole lot thought—heartbreaking. His eyes lost that sarcastic look and they just look… down.

He spoke quietly as if speaking to himself, but Jou knew he was talking to him. When he had asked him that question, he didn't expect _that_ much of a reaction. Or that kind of reaction.

Kaiba opened his mouth to talk more. His voice is kind of low and lacked any meanness or sarcasm or even teasing that usually came with it.

"He… is someone that needs to be with someone who is cheery and happy all the time and is willing to let his guard down all the time… I'm… not… I'm the exact opposite of what he wants, what he deserves. He deserves so much more than me… I can't offer him much. Yes, I have the money, but I do not know what else I can offer him… I don't know how to be a friend. Hell, I don't even _have _friends. I wouldn't know what to do if he needs comfort and assurance… I wouldn't know what to do. I would be utterly lost and confused. I just can't be the person to go to when he needs it. I wish I could be, how I wish, but I'm not. He deserves so much more. Besides… I'm cold and heartless…" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes and leaned back in the couch.

Jou—stunned—almost reached out to grab his hand. Almost, but didn't. He wanted to. He wanted to take his hand, right then, make him turn his way. Tell him, "No, you're wrong. You're _everything_ a person could want. You're everything _I _want." He wanted to grasp his hand so badly it almost hurt. He wanted to comfort Kaiba so badly, just to make him feel better even if Jou didn't.

He… wanted to kiss him.

Jou was certain that he never felt more strongly about his feelings than at that moment, where Kaiba had opened up to Jou more than anyone else had ever to him. And coming from Kaiba… It made him feel…

That was… so sweet… he almost ran out of the room because he felt so jealous of that person. That person was crazy if he didn't want Kaiba in his life. How could he not? This is Seto Kaiba…

Kaiba's eyes opened and he turned to stare at Jou. His lips curved into a small smile. "I guess I got a little carried away there, huh?"

Jou smiled back and said, "I guess so."

They sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say. Jou wanted to continue on with his questions, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out anymore who that person was. What if that person was his friend? Even if it wasn't, how would he deal with the jealousy?

"You're going to continue?"

Jou looked at Kaiba with an unsure look. "I'm not sure I should."

"Why not? I thought you wanted to."

_Because I'm not sure I can continue knowing that that person probably isn't me. Why would it be me? There are so many other people out there, much better than me. Much smarter than me. I'm just… plain and ordinary. _

"Just because."

"You made me answer all these stupid questions so far. Why stop here?" Kaiba asked, still in that rare mood of his.

"I suppose you're right," Jou agreed, even though he lost the enthusiasm to continue. He looked at his piece of paper. "This isn't a yes or no question so I hope you don't mind…"

"It's fine. Carry on."

"How can you be sure he doesn't like you back?"

"I can tell."

"How?" _How do you know? People surprise you… you would never in a million years suspect I like you… I would never let you know… _

"Who would like me? I'm just… Seto Kaiba."

_And I'm just Jou… who would like me? But you're different. I would like you. I _do _like you. I like you because you _are_ Seto Kaiba. Gosh, who wouldn't like you? You're everything a person could wish for… but can't get…_ "That still doesn't answer my question."

"I just know, okay! Why would he pick me out of all the girls he could have? I bet he's not even into guys, which makes it even harder for me! Besides… I would make a horrible boyfriend. I can't do anything right."

_I sure know how that feels._

Silence fell upon them again. Jou could feel that Kaiba was getting more and more uncomfortable with the questions as they got more personal. Even Jou was getting uncomfortable, with the jealousy and all. He was trying to control his emotions. He had half a mind to run out of the room right then and there.

"What ten words would you use to describe him?" Jou continued on, lacking any feelings or emotions. It was in a neutral voice. He didn't even want to ask, but he couldn't think of anything to say. No wonder he kept getting bad grades at school. No creativity!

Kaiba paused to think about this. He rested his head onto his arm, the elbow propped on his knee. "An angel who fell from heaven and into my life," he said at last, barely loud enough for Jou to hear.

It was a really sweet thing to say, something that no one else that Jou knew would probably say. Actually, he didn't ever think he would hear Kaiba say "angels" unless it was for a report.

_An angel… an angel…_

Jou didn't expect Kaiba to say such a thing. He was hoping for a list of adjectives, not that poetic sentence. He was now fighting back bitterness and mixed emotions inside of him. Half of him still wanted to run while the other half wanted to destroy the person who would make Kaiba think of such things.

"That's… sweet… Really sweet," Jou added, cracking a smile at Kaiba. Kaiba stared back at Jou without any specific look before looking away, obviously thinking about something else. Jou coughed to clear his throat, feeling utterly uneasy. He hated having to do all the talking.

Actually, he hated having such feelings.

Some genius he was, thinking of this game. It could be anyone.

Was Jou being jealous part of the plan?

"Why do you like him?"

Kaiba shifted his attention back to Jou. "Why?"

"Yes. As in, what makes him so special or what makes him stand out from the rest. Why him? Out of all the people you can have—do you realize how many fan clubs you have?—why him?"

"Damn, you're asking the hard questions now."

Jou shrugged carelessly, ignoring the compliment behind Kaiba's words. "It's not that hard. I can answer that question pretty easily if someone asked me that."

The words came out of Jou's mouth before he realized what he said. He clamped his hand against his mouth, unable to believe he actually muttered that out loud when he meant to think that in his head. Kaiba looked at Jou with a questioning look and said, "Why don't you answer that then?"

"Uh, no, no, no. This is _my_ question to you and I am _not_ going to let you turn this around me." _Besides, it'll be too obvious if I start saying all the things I like about you. You would guess it in a second and I can't take that. I can't let you know… I just can't…_

"I… can't explain it." Kaiba's eyes gazed straight into Jou's and he said it again. "I can't. I don't know why I feel the way I do. One day it just hit me and… it's still hitting me. Don't ask me to explain this; I'm just not good with words."

"If you say so Kaiba. I'm back to yes and no questions so you don't have to worry that much anymore."

Kaiba didn't react, not acknowledging the fact that he heard Jou. Jou leaned back in the couch and read the question. "If you had a chance to be with him, would you treat him right?"

His blue eyes met Jou's once again. Jou held the gaze for several seconds before blinking and turning away to stare at the television.

"I would."

Jou could see Kaiba's eyes on him and he shifted awkwardly to the right, subtly moving away as if to avoid his stare. "And when he's lonely, would you hold him tightly and never let go?" Jou asked, staring down at the piece of paper so hard it might tear.

Kaiba breathed and answered, "I would never let him go, never."

"If he's crying, would you kiss away his tears?"

"Always."

"When he needs you, would you comfort him and quietly offer him your time?"

"He's worth all the time in the world to me."

"All the time?" Jou's eyes clouded.

"All the time," he confirmed. "Is there any reason why you keep looking at anything but me?"

Jou laughed weakly, still not looking Kaiba. "No reason, I just find this room very, very interesting."

"You've seen this room before."

"I never really took the time to see how this place really looks."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. You need to think of better excuses."

"Maybe next time."

"So you were lying."

_Damn it. _He _hated_ it when Kaiba outsmarts like that. It just wasn't fair. Stupid Kaiba. No wait, stupid SMART Kaiba. There.

"I have… only two more questions. Then you'll be free of the annoying puppy dog forever! After today, you wouldn't have to tutor me or anything. You wouldn't even need to put up with me anymore. Happy?"

Jou started to read his question out loud. "Would you—"

"I don't think you're annoying."

Jou's head shot forward to look at Kaiba, who was still staring at him. "I really don't. I don't know why you think I think that. You're the opposite of annoying for me."

"Are you… are you serious?"

"Yes."

Jou blinked and fumbled with his piece of paper, which had fallen on the floor without him noticing. He had forgotten his question already, due to the fact that Kaiba had distracted him.

"Would you put down your guard, put down your wall, and let him in?"

Kaiba moved closer to Jou, their faces for only several inches apart. "I would do _anything _for him."

Jou pulled his head back, scared that he might kiss Kaiba without thinking of the consequences. He shouldn't have done that. It scared the living hell out of him.

"Only one last question."

"What is that, Jou?"

_Jou._ "That's the first time you called me Jou."

"That is your name right?"

Jou nodded and looked down to avoid looking at him once more. His mouth and only whispered three words:

"Is he me?"

* * *

Holy, holy WOW! Go Jou! Or Kaiba! Or whatever. Dang, did I just write that? Sorry if it's out of character, guys! I just wrote whatever came to mind and this is what I got!

Oh even more WOWS. I just realized that two of my favorite authors (**Killian** and **Misura**) reviewed my stories… That is just… wow because… I never thought in a million years that they would like this story since they write so much good ones themselves!

(I'm just weird, ignore me)

And the one particular review I liked. **Somnia Lustre**. Thanks for the major compliment! And to **Miguels-Lover**, for being such a frequent reviewer.

For the rest of ya'll, thanks a lot. Even though I don't mention you, I deeply appreciate all of it and am extremely grateful.

I have a new fanfiction up about Seto/Jou… check it out?

It's called The Last To Know. I hope that one is as successful as this one is turning out to be.

-lilrubydevil-


	4. Confessing Hidden Feelings Kept Away

Disclaimer: I'm a cheap student who begs her mom to buy milk tea. Does it look like I would have enough money to own Yu-Gi-Oh?

Summary: Because of Jou's grades, a teacher has assigned Seto Kaiba to be his tutor after school to improve his grades. Jou likes Seto, but is too shy to say anything. Valentine's Day is coming up, and Yugi thinks Seto likes Jou too! Jou doesn't believe so he comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi is right or not…

* * *

**The Good Kind of Losing**

_Confessing Hidden Feelings Kept Away _

_

* * *

_

If Jou thought the room was silent before or if he thought that the question he asked earlier on "does he like you" was bad, he spoke too soon. The question obviously hit Kaiba harder than Jou thought it would and judging by the look of his face, it didn't look like he was expecting it.

Jou's eyes never left the CEO's. He was waiting for a response, any kind of response, if there was any at all. It was hard to tell. Kaiba had been known for masking and keeping his feelings and true thoughts inside without ever revealing it to another live human being. But hey, Jou could try.

Kaiba buried his face in his hands for a moment, leaving Jou scared and unsure of what to do. He could always take the question back and ask another less frightening question, but that would make him a coward, wouldn't it? A coward that was too afraid to face his fears—and in this case, it was the fear of being rejected by Seto Kaiba because he liked someone better—and would rather live in denial and just hope, dream, and think about it at night.

He could do that, but he would never be able to forgive himself. He spent so many nights thinking about it that it drove him crazy. Sometimes, Jou would think that there _was_ something there and other times, he thought Kaiba was just toying with him like usual.

Looking at Kaiba, Jou realized that even though at first he thought it was a master, a genius, a fool proof plan, it wasn't at all. It was anything _but _fool proof. This wasn't supposed to happen. All he had imagined was Kaiba liking some blonde cheerleader. Now that he had finally asked _the _question, it hit him: He wanted to be the person Kaiba wanted so badly it hurt. He had gotten his hopes up so high that it was practically in space orbiting with the other planets around the sun. And in just one word, in just one moment, in just one _second_, it could all come tumbling down.

Would that be any better? Truly knowing the truth or just think about it wishfully at night? In the end, which did he truly want? The chance for Kaiba to reject him once and for all, damage the friendship or relationship they had steadily made over the weeks, or to just forget about it and going back to the way things were, _before _today.

Jou could walk away now so that Kaiba wouldn't piece the puzzles together and realize that he did all that and asked all those questions to see if the person was Jou. If he stuck around, he was sure that he would reveal his true feelings to him, and Jou wasn't sure he was up to the task and confronting him about it.

Suddenly, he wished he could have an alcoholic drink right now. Maybe a Pina Colada. He could use it right about now.

"Get out."

Kaiba's words were quiet, short, and firm. Jou's head shot up in surprise, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at him, Kaiba's eyes no longer like before and now showing anger, true anger for some reason that Jou didn't know.

"What?" Jou asked, in shock. What just happened? Did Kaiba just tell Jou to get out, after all the torture that he had put himself through, after what _Kaiba _put him through?

"You heard me. Get out. I'm done with this stupid game of yours. I have work to do," his tone was deadly cold and life threatening. Had Jou been any weaker, he would have backed down and left, especially when Kaiba turned his back and started to walk towards the door, trying to exit the room.

Now, Jou was _certain _that he had heard correctly. No one, not even someone as dense and stupid as he was, could miss hearing that. Jou stood up and started walking after him, hurrying to the door that was closing behind him.

"Kaiba, wait," Jou shouted down the hall, running to catch up to the extremely long legged and fast Kaiba, who was waiting for the elevator. Luckily for Jou, one of the elevators was probably stuck in the very first floor and was taking its sweet time getting up to the highest floor of Kaiba Corp, fifty-seventh floor. But unfortunately, another just opened up.

Jou grabbed Kaiba's arm when he tried to get inside the empty elevator. Kaiba scowled at him, trying to break free from Jou's strong grip. Jou, stubborn as always, kept on holding his arm for all it's worth, knowing that when he let go, he would have lost his chance, his _only _chance, of getting the answer from Kaiba.

He will _not _leave the building without getting an answer. Screw the consequences, he wanted to find out _now_ and wanted to get the facts from the source from itself. Not Yugi, not his own wishful thoughts, but _Kaiba_.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of my arm," he hissed at him, stopped the doors from closing. He yanked it once more, but Jou still hung on.

"No, not until get what I came here for," Jou spoke, pigheadedly and starting to become angry. "Look, I did not drag myself all the way here, about an hour away from my house just to play games. You think I thought of the game just to prove Yugi wrong or just to win some stupid bet? Then you thought wrong. I came here to find out what I just asked you and you sure as hell better give me your damn answer."

He was now angry, livid, beyond mad. His voice certainly portrayed it. Kaiba stopped struggling for a moment at the sudden change of tone. Kaiba looked straight into Jou's fierce and fuming eyes, not backing down or showing any signs of changing his mind.

"Why does it matter? It's all just a game to you, that's all it was. It doesn't matter, and it _never _will. Especially not to you. Why do you even care? I have never been your number one priority on your list. I thought I was your sworn enemy, remember? Or did you forget all the things that happened? You come in here, thinking we're friends and coming up with that stupid idiotic amusement of yours to pass the time. You shouldn't care. I don't know why you want to know so badly. You just want to taunt me don't you? Humiliate me? Blackmail me? Why else would you want to know? As far as I'm concerned here, this has nothing to do with you and I am so sorry that I ever agreed to it to begin with."

Kaiba finished, throwing out his last words with more resentment and rage than the others. Jou wasn't sure what hurt him the most. The part where he basically told him that they would never be friends and never were or the "you shouldn't care" part.

Actually, the whole thing hurt him. He felt like crying. And Katasuya Jounouchi _never _felt like crying. Not since Serenity was taken away from him. It… was not good for him. It was a horrible feeling to want to lock yourself in a dark room, curl up and just cry until you couldn't anymore.

That was what Jou felt like doing.

Jou leaned closer to Kaiba's face, blinking back the tears so that Kaiba wouldn't get the satisfaction. He may have been stupid enough to allow himself to feel so hurt and betrayed even though he really wasn't, but he wasn't stupid enough to cry and let Kaiba see. No, no way. He would rather die than let him see that.

"Oh, I _shouldn't _care right? Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't care. I shouldn't care who you like, I shouldn't care about being stressed out too much because of the company, or whether or not you have eaten at lunch at school. I shouldn't, yet I do anyway." He laughed bitterly even though there was nothing funny about the situation. "Yet I do anyway. You want to know _why_, Seto Kaiba? Why I worry so much? Why I thought of the game? Why I wanted to know so badly? And why I want the answers I came to find so badly?"

"I don't care for what you have to say. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm."

Jou tugged his arm again to keep Kaiba from slipping away into the elevator, which was still being stopped by Kaiba's foot from closing. "Well, guess what, you're going to hear it anyway because _I _care. _I _care that you hear it. You may not, but I do. So listen closely because after today, I'm never mentioning this to you again and you may as well consider this the last time I ever worry or talk or even think about you."

"You think I shouldn't care about you and you're right, I agree. But I do anyway. I thought of this stupid idea not to prove Yugi wrong or anything but to see if there was anything _there _that I thought there was. To see if I was just imagining it or if really was real. I wanted to find out who you liked and I wanted to see whether or not you _do _like me. There are some days where I think you do and some others where I'm not sure. It's to tell with you. I wonder about it _every damn night _about it and you say that we're sworn enemies? I _care _about you. I _worry _for you. And, for whatever reason, I might even be starting to _love _you. I never felt this way about _anyone _before. Not even with Mai. You don't have to worry, I don't love you yet. And I won't because I'm going to stop myself from doing so. And you have to think about why is it that I care and what my true reasons are for doing so. You know what? You should have just said 'No, I do not like you' or even 'Why would I ever like a worthless mutt like you'. That would have been better but _no_, you had to prolong my misery and just walk away like that. It was an easy question, Kaiba."

Jou let go of his arm and Kaiba pulled it back, but didn't move. His feet remained on the very spot he was still in and he was still staring into Jou's eyes without breaking the gaze they had.

"But I guess you answered it for me, didn't you?" Jou asked, not really expecting an answer back, quietly. "You told me everything I needed to hear right there. I'm sorry I wasted your precious time. I'll never bother you again. I only wished that you didn't have to lead me on like that, leading me to believe we were friends when you yourself just admitted that we're enemies and that is all we'll ever be."

Jou took a step back when he heard a DING! and an another elevator opened up, with a young woman in a nice black blouse and skirt coming out. She stopped when she saw the two gentlemen there and she decided to break their silence by saying, "Mr. Kaiba? You had an important phone call on line two. I'll be dropping off a few papers on your desk," waving papers in the air.

Kaiba nodded curtly at her, and she smiled politely and started to walk towards Kaiba's office. Kaiba turned to Jou with somewhat a shocked yet still hostile expression towards him. He looked sort of speechless, as speechless as Seto Kaiba could possibly look.

He opened his mouth, but Jou stopped him by quickly saying, "Don't." He hurried to the other elevator just as it was closing. Inside, just as the door was closing, he heard Kaiba say something, but wasn't sure what he said. Jou thought he might have heard Kaiba actually say, "Stop," but that could be Jou's hoping.

The door closed finally and Jou collapsed onto the floor, not caring how dirty the elevator may be. Jou's eyes, who was now at the point of letting the tears come, finally did and it started to trail down his cheeks.

It was okay, he had a long way to go. By the time he reached the first floor, he would be done crying and he would be over Seto Kaiba. Yes, over that cruel, heartless bastard. He would not care anymore. He will forget about today and forget all the others time he spent with him.

Seto Kaiba would be out of his life, for good.

* * *

**The End.**

Just kidding! I like this fanfiction too much to make it a sad ending! I invested so much in this, there is _no _way that Seto and Jou _not _get together. So rest assured, they will have an ending they deserve. At first, I was going to make the story end today with a good ending, but one reviewer suggested to make it dramatic or something? So… yeah!

Sorry, this is the shortest chapter I have written! Grr… I was trying to hit a certain mark but… oh well, better short than S T R E T C H E D out right? And I'm sorry it took so long. With testing, and spring break, I didn't realize that twenty days had gone by! Wow!

Thanks for the reviews! I love you ALL and I appreciate ever single one.

Check out my other stories… and remember to review! Last chapter coming up soon! (Well, as soon as I figure out how to end it and as soon as I type it up that is)

-lilrubydevil-


	5. Losing the Final Round

Disclaimer: I own posters of Yu-Gi-Oh, and that is all.

Summary: Because of Jou's grades, a teacher has assigned Seto Kaiba to be his tutor after school to improve his grades. Jou likes Seto, but is too shy to say anything. Valentine's Day is coming up, and Yugi thinks Seto likes Jou too! Jou doesn't believe so he comes up with a plan to find out if Yugi is right or not…

* * *

**The Good Kind of Losing**

_Losing the Final Round_

_

* * *

_

Jou had no idea how he managed to leave Kaiba Corp and walk home. He had stopped crying the instant the elevator reached the first floor and managed to compose himself well enough to look like he hadn't been crying.

He kept a straight face while he was walking out the door, past the people walking in, even when he had accidentally run into someone from school. It was when he reached the privacy of his own room where he broke down and started throwing things and kicking things that got in his way.

His poor room, once clean and spotless, was no filled with things thrown carelessly around, dirty, crowded. Jou never made a move to clean it up, for he was still aching inside, despite his friends' best efforts. Even Honda, who hated Kaiba, showed enough self control to not show any hate or comments about the CEO and what he done. Jou was grateful.

Yugi was nearly as upset as Jou was when he heard the story and almost started to cry as well. Yugi felt guilty for allowing himself to give Jou false hope and to have led him down the wrong path. He blamed himself for putting Jou through all that trouble, which Jou hurriedly explained to him that it wasn't his fault. Yugi was only trying to help after all, it wasn't his fault.

If only Jou hadn't been blinded by hope and wishful thoughts, none of it would have happened. He and Kaiba would still be friends—somewhat—and… Jou could have continued to live in hope that one day maybe Kaiba would return his feelings back.

But he could barely hope for that anymore. He couldn't erase what Kaiba's blue eyes told him that day and it was still breaking his heart over and over.

* * *

Monday had rolled around quickly, too quickly for Jou's liking. He barely managed to get of bed that day and had to struggle to get dressed, dreading the day he had ahead of him.

He would have to see him. See him typing on his laptop in class when he was supposed to be paying attention, see him at lunch still working away, but what he dreaded to see the most was when Kaiba would have to sit with him after school at five to get his tutoring from him.

_That_ was what he had dreaded. He had to go back to Kaiba Corp, he had to go up the same elevator, and he had to stay in the same room in which he had embarrassed and humiliated himself in for no reason.

Jou reached over to grab the toothpaste, sighing in despair. He would have to ask for another tutor, definitely. But he had to think of a good reason and unfortunately, the only reason he had right now in his mind would not work on the teacher.

_Because every time I think about him, my heart breaks into two. How can I manage to spend a whole afternoon with him in the same room? _

He had yet to find out.

* * *

If Kaiba's behavior in school or in all the classes were any indicators on how the afternoon would go over at his place, then it would probably break Jou's heart even more. Every time Jou saw him the hallways, Kaiba always turned his head the other way. Every time Jou sat next to him due to the alphabetically order, Kaiba refused to acknowledge his presence and ignored him the whole time, even when Jou asked him to pass him the papers. And every single time Jou saw Kaiba walk rapidly away, he felt as if Kaiba was walking away from _him_.

Jou's spirits were an all time low by the time lunch rolled around. Honda dampened his spirits even more by trying to make him feel better by saying, "You'll find someone else that'll treat you better man, trust me," or even worse, "Who cares about Kaiba? He's a total ass if he doesn't care about you".

Jou didn't respond to any of his Honda's attempted tries at trying to make Jou feel happier and less sad. It only made him feel worse. In his mind, he couldn't help but think:

_But I don't want anyone else. I just want him. I _only _want him. _

And:

_I care._

_

* * *

_

When the final bell rang, Jou waited until everyone exited the classroom first, motioning to Yugi and Yami to go on ahead without him. Yugi looked worried and protested and told Jou he would stay, but Jou insisted that they leave first. They finally left, with Yugi sending Jou one last look of worry.

Jou got his things together and went up to the teacher, who was putting his things away in his backpack, and looking for something. "Jounouchi, you should leave now, everyone else did."

He took a deep breath and gripped the strap to his backpack tighter. "I was wondering if I had to go to tutoring today with… Seto."

The teacher stopped searching long enough to stare into Jou's eyes with clear confusion. He adjusted his glasses that was falling a bit and scratched his head, obviously bewildered. "Jou, you're doing better, but I'm afraid it's not enough to pass my class yet."

"Yes, I know but…" Pause and sighed. "I just… I'm not sure I can do it with him anymore."

The teacher looked at Jou with a disappointed look and nodded. "All right. I'll assign you someone else. But go today, just one more day."

"Thank you very much."

As he was walking towards the door, he heard his teacher say, "Jou? I'm sure Seto didn't mean what he did to you, whatever it was. He's a good person down at heart, and I'm sure he hated himself when he hurt you with whatever he said or did to you. Try to work things out, he'll come through."

_That'll never happen, he doesn't care about me_. _But thanks for giving me some hope, even if it is false._

_

* * *

_

Five o' clock.

Jou checked his watch again to make sure it was the right time. It was. He was standing in front of Seto Kaiba's office door, unsure of whether or not to walk in. It wasn't too late to run… he still had time…

Jou felt his heart pump faster and faster, with each passing second passing like eternity. His palms were sweaty, his stomach filled with butterflies. He didn't know how to walk inside. He wasn't sure what to expect or what was waiting for him behind this door. Would the day end with good news? Or would he end up crying in the elevator like he did before?

He really did not know.

He took a deep, deep breath and turned the knob to walk inside, slowly. He opened the door cautiously and carefully, trying not to make a single sound. Just as usual, he was still behind his desk, typing something. He did not look up to greet Jou like he normally would nor did he say something insulting like, "Welcome to the doghouse". Just the sound of him typing and his computer beeping was all he heard.

Other than that… silence.

Jou didn't expect that much anyway. Oh well. After today… he didn't have to do anything else with him anymore. This was the last tutoring session.

He took a seat on the couch, setting down his math spiral on the glass table in front of him. His palms were getting sweatier and warmer and he attempted to wipe some of it off on his jeans. Jou started to tap his foot as if to relieve some of his nervousness. Wasn't working.

Jou heard the phone ring and Kaiba pick it up. He listened as Kaiba said, "Hold on," and then say, "Jou, it's for you."

Jou blinked, not sure of what to believe: that someone would call him over here at Kaiba Corp or that fact that Kaiba just called him Jou again and talked to him. He stood up and walked over to his elegantly organized desk and took the phone from him, just as Kaiba decided to stand up and exit the room, carrying papers in his hands.

It was his teacher, telling Jou his next tutor and what times he is available to tutor. Jou, half listening, mumbled yes, while looking around his desk. Nothing unusual really, just tons of papers scattered around a bit, with data and companies' names. (Must be Kaiba Corp's rivals). Jou's eyes landed on a leather book as he hung up the phone. Kaiba still hadn't returned yet.

Jou picked it up, curious and forgetting that he was in Kaiba's office for a second. It didn't look like something company related, or else it would have the initials _KC_ engraved somewhere. Jou opened the book, flipping through it and landing on a page in which Kaiba had written stuff on it.

Curiosity wining over his morals, he read it, scanning the first few lines.

_November 13._

_Boring day as usual. Saw him again, the puppy. Look at him, he's smiling with pride as he beat Yugi in a Duel Monsters game. Stupid dog. He doesn't realize that Yugi probably let him win again. How pathetic. _

There was more stuff written, but he didn't seem to notice it. Jou's eyes widened and nearly dropped the book in surprise. Did he read that correctly? He checked the date. It was back in December, only two months ago. This wasn't company related at all. This must be his…

Journal?

Jou wasn't aware he kept one…

He turned a few pages and found one dated in December with the word _puppy _again.

_December 9._

_His stupidity never fails to amuse me. He can't even solve a stupid math problem that even his friend Honda can. Stupid dog. He's coming every day for tutoring now, thanks to that stupid teacher of ours. I hate spending time with him._

He skimmed the passage and chose to only read three lines, due to the fact that Jou felt his eyes water. He knew he should close the book before he started to cry again but his hands wouldn't listen. He couldn't drop it for some reason. Even though he should know he should stop before he got hurt again even more, his fingers flipped past a few more pages and he read some more entries. This one was a few weeks after the last one.

_January 27._

_The puppy came to school today late again. How typical, he can't even wake up on time. He always comes at least thirty minutes into the first period with stupid excuses. He's so irresponsible, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten expelled from school yet for being late so much._

Several pages later, he saw the date of Friday, the day he and Kaiba were playing the game… that fateful day. By now, Jou was using all his strength to keep from crying and kept wiping his eyes to stop the tears temporarily.

_I lost the game._

Jou dropped the book and he turned to reach for a tissue (the box was on the desk) and he froze. Kaiba was back, his hands clutching papers but his eyes on the book that was on the floor. It slowly trailed up to Jou's face and that moment, a single tear dropped from his eyes.

"You read it."

It was a statement, one that meant Kaiba was there to see Jou reading at least one of the entries. Jou wasn't aware that Kaiba had come back, but he didn't care. He didn't care if Kaiba saw him commit suicide. It didn't matter.

"So? Big deal. It's not like I have never heard all of that before. Stupid dog. Pathetic dog. Irresponsible." His voice was cracking and he picked up the book and threw it at Kaiba. It landed in front of his feet. He pointed at the book, his brown eyes focused at blue eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks. "That's how you felt about me _all along_ and you led me to believe… you son of a bitch… how could you… after all that… god, I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

Kaiba didn't say anything and only reached down to take the book off the floor and flipping through the pages, apparently ignoring Jou and his tears. Jou stared at him, not believing what he say. That Kaiba had no answer? That he wasn't even caring?

"I can't BELIEVE that you can just stand there, casually looking through that stupid diary of yours," Jou shouted, in anger and in hurt, his voice quivering. "I just can't believe that you would…"

"I can't believe that you read this," Kaiba finally spoke, his voice void of any emotions or feelings. "You read this while I was gone. Haven't you ever heard of privacy? What happened to that?"

"I don't care, and I'm leaving now, Kaiba," Jou told him, as he started to walk past him.

As he reached the door, he heard Kaiba's voice.

"November 13. I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't stop thinking about him. Yes, him, Jou. Today, he sat with me at lunch to talk about Duel Monsters and even though I acted like I wasn't listening, I really was. His voice sounds like music to my ears. His laughter is something I love to hear every day. His smile is what I long to see the most though."

Jou stopped in his tracks, not believing what he heard. Kaiba carried on.

"December 9. I think this is starting to get serious. I couldn't stop looking at him today when he came by to get math help. While he was working, my eyes were focused on him while he was working. I'm smiling thinking about how his eyes were sparkling earlier today. It was a beautiful sight. I don't think I can ignore my feelings for him anymore."

Kaiba stopped for a second, not moving from his spot as Jou heard him turn the page. "January 27. I think I love him, but I'm scared to tell him. What should I do? Do I let him know and give him a chance to break my heart? Or do I not say a thing and only live in hope that maybe one day he'll feel the same? I don't know what to do."

Kaiba's voice softened as he started to talk again. "February 9. Yesterday, Jou came up here to tell me he had feelings for me and then he left. I pushed him away, because I was frightened by the fact that someone out there actually loves me, and that that person is the one I love. I don't know what to do now though, I think he hates me. I hate myself for pushing him away."

Jou turned to see Kaiba close the book and he started to cry some more. He felt Kaiba come up to him and felt his arms wrap around him. Jou tried to stop the tears, but was having a hard time doing so. His sobs were quiet, and he leaned against him for comfort, feeling his warmth.

Kaiba rubbed his back, whispering soothing words in his ears. Jou's heart lifted as he heard Kaiba whisper the most soothing words of all:

"Aishiteru. I love you."

* * *

-Owari-

And thus, concludes **The Good Kind of Losing**. YAY! Seto and Jou got together in the end, yay, yay yay!

Wow, this was a long chapter. Sorry I took so long you guys, I had writer's block on this story. I just didn't want to disappoint my readers, that's all!

So, my work is completed for this story and I'm so sad it ended, I'm going to cry! hehe, oh well, all good things has to end right?

I hoped you guys loved this chapter as much as I did! Thanks to the following:

**cherreFREAK014, yami no kokoro, Millennium Girlastalder27I love Kouga and he's mineStarfishy-chanLil-RiterYukiko-AngelMiguels-Loveranarazdonguri-cozy, subaruxkamui4everPup Jou and Kitty SetoDojomistressAmbyChansetonjounouchisgalyaoilovereverGlue ProjectMisuraKillian**

And many more but I got lazy! I thank EVERYONE for EVERY SINGLE REVIEW. I love you guys, everyone!

Now, please review one last time and don't let me be The Last To Know (check it out)

THANK YOU!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
